MY LITTLE SPARKLE
by humphreyomega01
Summary: me and my sister are living in a dying town and one day I find something that will change mine and my sister's life's forever.
1. The box

**MY LITTLE SPARKLE**

Every day I live my life as it comes. Almost every day is uneventful always going into the same routine me and my sister would get up walk to school, learn and then watch films until we go to bed. One day I could be with my friends then another day I would be with my family. Every day something new happens like I would bump into an old friend, find a tener on the floor or get barked at by some strange dog. But soon after my family died me and my sister were the only ones left of the family. My sister is only twelve years old and I am only sixteen year old and losing the whole of our family hit us hard. We would keep our distance from our friends sometimes to be alone but so we started to relax and enjoy life as normal. But sometimes my world is dark and grey and since my sister and I had no family I took charge and started doing the housework and most of the time we invite friends round to keep us from dwelling on the past. Our parents made only one wish for me and my sister Emily to achieve. Sadly we have not achieved that wish of theirs. Most of the time we just watch comedy films and other stuff to keep us happy. But one thing we both like to watch is My little pony: Friendship is magic. We like the bright colours of the ponies and the bright colours of their world my sister would try and touch one of the ponies and fail because she got stopped by the television screen. Then we would snap back to reality and carry on with our day.

By now we have got into the same routine "wake, school, sleep." But every now and then we have something new introduced to our routine like we meet one of our friends or we get barked at by a dog. But other than that we don't have much to do. However one day after me and my sister Emily got home from school I fancied a walk Emily didn't want to walk so I started to walk on my own. I walk for many reasons. When I feel sad I walk, when I feel tired I walk and when I feel like walking I walk. But now I walk for the sake of it. I rarely pass anyone I know on my walks. And now all the streets which were all once colourful and happy are now old dull and grey no one can bare to look at all the once big business' which once served the town. I had been walking for a long time now and I decided to head back home. I had decided to take a different route home from my walk today. "I need a change of scenery." I thought to myself. So I started to walk down a side street. As I was walking down the side street old newspapers blew all around me. Now living in a town I see rubbish all over the place, but rarely do I see any rubbish that hasn't been damaged in some way however on my way home I noticed a box. I noticed this particular box because it was in my way and it was in perfect condition which I thought was odd. However I walked past the box without giving it another glance and carried on walking home. 10 minutes after I got home all I could think about was the box. Over the past half hour I tried to push the box out of my mind. Emily walked up to me. "David what's on your mind?" she asked. "A box." I replied. "Why's that?" she asked. "I've got no idea, Emily. I'm going to go and find out what it is about that box and why it's playing on my mind ok?" "Ok, David." Said Emily as I walked out the door. "What is it about that box that made it stick out in my mind?" I asked myself. Then I reached the place where the box was I slowly started to walk towards it. 'How could this box stick out in my mind' I thought to myself. But then I found myself standing next to the box. Then I looked inside and saw something purple inside at first I thought it was a toy been left to decay with everything else, but then I saw it breathing. I slowly opened the box and what I saw made my heart stop and explode. Inside the box was a little filly Twilight Sparkle. She looked a little younger than her filly appearance in season 2 episode 25. Then I looked on the side of the box a saw the words "Give to a good home." "Who would give up a cute little filly like Twilight?" I turned to leave but as I got up I accidently kicked the side of the box I looked back a saw she was starting to wake up. She saw me and the look in her eyes made me bend back down. Several thoughts were now racing thought my head. "Why was she here? How could she be here? There was no way in the whole of the universe that she could even be here." But however she kept looking at me and I kept looking at her. My heart exploded again and then I thought 'I can't take it anymore so I took off my coat and took Twilight in my coat. Her horn started to glow as if she was trying to escape but was unsuccessful. But as I pulled her closer to me I whispered to her. "it's alright I'm not going to harm you in anyway." After hearing that Twilight relaxed and snuggled into my coat making herself comfortable as I began the journey home. I was worried because I might bump into someone I hate they see Twilight and take her to a laboratory to get experimented on but as I said before I rarely see anyone on my walks now. Then I got home and I saw that Twilight was asleep and I was being as quiet as I could. I opened the door and turned on the hallway light. Then I felt Twilight stir in my arms she must've woken up as soon as I turned the hallway light on. "Hi mum. Hey dad." I said to a picture of my parents. I know that they aren't there but talking to a picture of them makes me remember that they are always in mine and Emily's heart and that they will always love us and it keeps me sane. Then Emily came downstairs. "Did you find out what it was about that box?" she asked. Yea I did." I replied. "What's that in your coat? She asked. "It's the contents of that box." I said setting the coat down. And letting Twilight emerge and take in her new surroundings. Emily looked startled. "Who is that? Emily whispered to me. "That's Twilight Sparkle." I said to Emily. "How can Twilight be here?" she asked me. "I don't know Emily and Believe me I had those exact same thoughts myself when I found her." I said with a smile. "So." I said turning to Twilight. "Welcome to your new home." As Twilight came over to me. "How about I get you something to eat?" I asked Twilight and she jumped into my arms at the sound of the word eat my guest was she hadn't eaten at all since because she had been in that box for god know how long. I gave her some biscuits but because she wasn't from this world I wouldn't know what's right for her to eat at that age anyway. After being satisfied with the food I took her into my room and she sat in my dad's chair. I wasn't meant to sit in it when he was alive so I didn't see why that should change after his death. But I wasn't going to tell twilight to get off because she didn't know she wasn't meant to sit in it and I wasn't going to blame her for not knowing. I was going to let her sit wherever she is most comfortable. And for a third time that day my heart exploded and it was then I knew mine and Emily's lives were going to get better.


	2. Days later

The day I found Twilight I realised this was almost like the film my little Dashie from YouTube I told my sister one day and she was shocked. "That did actually happen." I said to her. Now I had moved on to college having finished school. Emily was still in school but I got Mondays and Tuesdays off of college because the timetable showed the days I had to be in. One Monday after Emily had walked to school. Twilight came up to me and asked if she could draw something. So I gave her some paper and some pens and I joined in the drawing aswell but after seeing that Twilight couldn't lift the pen up I decided to help her learn magic. I told her to focus her attention on something and want it to lift. So she focused on a present me and Emily were given to by my parents. It was a custom made snow globe with our whole family in the centre of the globe and she started to lift it but lost concentration and the snow globe started to fall I caught it just before it hit the ground. Try levitating something else Twilight I said to her kindly because this snow globe is very valuable. Twilight thought I was telling her off so I hugged her and said "I would never tell you off twilight." So we moved on to something like the TV remote. After 3 long hours and having no knowledge of unicorn, she finally levitated the TV remote. And then to celebrate me made some cupcakes she loved them and then we went back to drawing and I noticed one of Twilights drawings were of her, me and Emily with a smiling sun the top right corner. I tried not to cry but I couldn't hold back some of the tears. Twilight saw this and asked. "What's wrong dad?" I was taken aback by this she just called me dad. "Nothing's wrong Twilight, it's just this picture is beautiful never have I seen a picture this beautiful." Now Twilight started to cry with happiness. "Thanks dad." And I put the drawing on the fridge. And we started to watch TV I flicked thought the channels and Twilight saw a show she thought she'd like so I left the TV on the channel and she saw the show was about a blue tank engine. "What's this?" Twilight asked me. "That's Thomas and friends. This wasn't always like this I'll show you later after this film. The film started with "It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. At the blue mountain quarry the narrow gauge engines were working hard. Twilight's eyes were fixed on the screen then a siren sounded on the film then Rheneas trying to stop and a bridge collapsing she was memorised by it all and soon after blue mountain mystery had finished Emily walked in the house after walking back from school. Then she went into the kitchen and saw the drawing on the fridge. "Who did this wonderful drawing?" she asked. She didn't know because she never knew I had taught Twilight to draw. "Twilight drew that." I said walking into the kitchen. "I taught her to use her magic so she could levitate the pens." "And to think she learnt it all from someone with no knowledge of magic." Emily said. "I know." Then Emily went upstairs to her room to get changed into her PJ's before I starred to cook dinner. So while Emily was getting changed I took Twilight up to my room and showed her all the Thomas video's I had. (I have every single story from the start of Thomas in 1984.) Twilight wanted to watch them all and I saw no reason to stop her from doing so. So I set them all in the order the seasons were and the movies in between the seasons up till the present day Thomas seasons and films. While she was watching them I went back down to the kitchen to start dinner. 10 minutes later Twilight came down and asked me to make her and drink and asked me what we were having for dinner. I told her we were having Burritos for dinner. "Yum." Was all she could say. She liked Burritos. After we had eaten dinner we heard a knock at the door and I quickly told Emily to take Twilight upstairs to my room. As soon as Twilight was in my room and Emily was back downstairs I opened the door and my friend and Emily's friends were there they came in and my friend Michael asked the question on Emily's friends minds "Who are you hiding from us?" he asked. I winced, he had heard me say take her upstairs. And me and Emily was sceptic on whether to tell them or not. We knew we could trust our friends but we weren't sure.

**til next time**


	3. filming time

**Sorry for not writing any stories recently but i've had college work to do and was enjoying christmas to much to write stories but i'm back and hopefully more constant updates. Anyway enjoy.**

Me and my sister Emily weren't really sure if we could trust our friends with something like this. "Well come on who are you hiding from us?" Asked Charlotte. (one of Emily's friends). We knew we had to tell them otherwise they would go up and look for themselves so Emily told them and they laughed and said "Prove it." "Ok we will." i said running up the stairs almost falling down them in the process. As i was getting Twilight, Emily shut all the curtains so no one could look in. and as soon as all the curtains were closed i came down with Twilight right behind me. I introduced Twilight to our friends but she kept trying to hide behind me but i took her aside and reassured her that they would not harm her in any way. so i finally introduced her and started to relax. "So this is why we haven't seen you for the last couple of days. " Said Michael. "Yea." I replied. "We didn't want to tell anyone about her because god know what they'd do to her." "We understand David. But there was no need to hide Twilight from us." "Well we could because you know anyone could find out about her and i don't want her to get hurt. So why are you here?" i asked. "We're here to watch and make a film aren't we?" Michael said. "Oh, that's right i remember."I replied. "What are they doing?" Twilight asked Charlotte and Emily as i set the video camera up. "David and Michael are making a film." said Emily. "Making a film?" Twilight said slightly puzzled. "Yea. " said Charlotte. "Look they're filming the last scene of the mans enemy." Said Emily. And we came into the living room in costume. I told Twilight to move the camera when needed and told her to press record and stop when needed. As the scene went on Twilight became concerned for me but she didn't reallise it was all fake. But once Emily told her it was fake Twilight started to calm down.

**TWILIGHT'S POV**

Then I heard a loud bang and looked over to me. I gasped and i stopped the recording camera and ran to my side and as she got beside me Michael told he never shot him it was fake blood. "But why is he laying still?" i asked. "Because that's the point of acting you have to do something the script tells you to do Twilight." "So why is he not moving if it's fake?" I asked. "Roll the camera and wait." said Michael. Then Emily started recording again and Michael walked slowly towards my dads body on the floor and cocked his toy gun as he called it. And just after he cocked it my dad kicked it out of his hand and stood up. "How?" i thought to myself. Then Michael punched my dad in the stomach but it didn't hurt him. Instead Michael was holding his fist in pain. I was amazed then my dad lifted his shirt and revealed a sheet of metal under it. Michael by now had started to run toward my dad but he was about to hit Michael with the metal sheet but missed but Michael still thought it hit him. Soon they finished filming and relaxed. My dad made everyone a cup of tea and then he started to edit the film together. Once he finished the editing Michael said we should all watch it. I agreed i would like to see the film that they had just finished making. So we all watched it and after watching it all I could say was "wow".

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone had gone home and I lay awake on dads bed and he was asleep on the floor. All i could think about the days events. And i really looked forward to the day ahead.


End file.
